smashbro4fandomcom-20200213-history
Amiibo
amiibo refers to a line of storage protocol for the Wii U designed to work with games via the Wii U GamePad's near field communication technology. Several amiibo figurines were released in conjunction with , and the title is the first to use amiibo. An amiibo can be scanned using the Wii U's GamePad, and when scanned, the character represented by the figurine can be used in-game. In-game, amiibo can be used to fight against or team up in battle with the player; the player can also watch an amiibo fight against CPUs. amiibo are able to be taught new fighting tactics, level up (to a maximum of 50), and gain increased fighting statistics. Additionally, the amiibo may have custom special moves saved to it. The data in each amiibo figurine can be kept and saved, allowing it to be used on another game. Through the use of a specialized adapter, amiibo are be compatible with any Nintendo 3DS; in addition, the New Nintendo 3DS model is compatible with amiibo without the need for an adapter. amiibo functionality for was added in a patch released in February 2015. amiibo figurines are not required to unlock any characters. Smash Bros.-related amiibo figurines are marketed at prices of $12.99 USD, £10.99 GBP, or ¥1200 JPY, depending on the region. amiibo Figurines Wave 1 The first wave of amiibo launched on November 21, 2014, alongside the North American release of . * Mario * Donkey Kong * Link * Samus * Yoshi * Kirby * Fox * Pikachu * Peach * Marth * Villager * Wii Fit Trainer Wave 2 The second wave of amiibo was released on December 14th, 2014. * Luigi * Captain Falcon * Zelda * Pit * Diddy Kong * Little Mac Wave 3 The third wave of amiibo was released throughout February 2015, with the exact release dates determined by separate retailers. * Bowser * Sheik * Meta Knight (Best Buy exclusive) * Ike * King Dedede * Lucario (Toys "R" Us exclusive) * Toon Link * Rosalina (Target exclusive) * Shulk (GameStop exclusive) * Sonic * Mega Man Wave 4 The fourth wave of amiibo was released on May 29th, 2015. * Jigglypuff (Target exclusive) * Ness (GameStop exclusive) * Wario * Charizard * Greninja (Toys "R" Us exclusive) * Robin * Lucina * Pac-Man Wave 5 The fifth wave of amiibo contains only Palutena and Dark Pit. Palutena was released as an Amazon exclusive on July 27th, 2015, and Dark Pit was released as a Best Buy exclusive on July 31st. * Palutena (Amazon exclusive) * Dark Pit (Best Buy exclusive) Wave 6 The sixth wave of amiibo was released in September 11th, 2015, minus Mr. Game & Watch, R.O.B., and Duck Hunt, which were released on September 25th as part of a special bundle at GameStop. The Mr. Game & Watch amiibo comes with multiple poses that can be swapped out. * Dr. Mario (Target exclusive) * Ganondorf * Mr. Game & Watch (GameStop exclusive) * Zero Suit Samus * Olimar * R.O.B. (GameStop exclusive) * Bowser Jr. (Toys "R" Us exclusive) * Duck Hunt (GameStop exclusive) Wave 7 The seventh wave of amiibo will be released in three separate parts. The Mii Fighters will be released as part of a special bundle on November 1st, 2015. The Mewtwo amiibo will be released on November 13th. The Falco amiibo will be released on November 20th. * Falco * Mewtwo * Mii Brawler * Mii Swordfighter * Mii Gunner Future Waves Masahiro Sakurai has confirmed Lucas, Roy, Ryu, and all future DLC characters will all eventually obtain amiibo. The first three are expected to be released in 2016. Category:Amiibo Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Category:Super Smash Bros. for Wii U